


Till the Bitter End

by the_jade_dragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jade_dragon/pseuds/the_jade_dragon
Summary: Solider 76 let out a ragged cough, spitting up blood. "How... how did we end up like this?""We are poison to the ones we love most," Reaper murmured, "I was yours, and you... you were mine."





	1. Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Reaper76ReverseBigBang with wonderful artwork by akiko-natsuko linked here: http://akiko-natsuko.tumblr.com/post/167841616280/drawn-for-the-reaper76bigbang-reverse-big-bang-i   
> It was awesome writing for this story and it was an honor to work with such a talented person in the fandom. Enjoy!

Gabriel rubbed his cuffs to pry the stiff wool. Twitching fingers pricked at the sides of the cloth, easing the tension between the jacket and his skin. The shine of two golden cufflinks caught his eye while he rotated his wrist. His hollow chest seemed constricted by the cluster of medals fastened over his heart.

He shifted uneasily on the leather seat, his sight trailing beyond the window towards the darkening sky. Blots of bright neon flickered to life in the falling dusk. Crowds of people mingled into the urban nightlife, shouts and laughter cutting through the tinted glass.

Gabriel sighed, looking down at his watch. _19:54_. “Damnit.”

He looked to the driver, catching sight of the omnic’s dull glint in the dark. Gabriel rapped his knuckles sharply on the glass divider. “How much longer?”

“Two minutes to the lobby, sir.” They replied, guiding the wheel with gloved hands. Beyond the windshield lanes jam-packed with stopped cars stretched out for at least several blocks. “There seems to be traffic in the area—“

“Avoid the main entrance.” Gabriel ordered, hand twisting around the door handle. “Go around back.”

“As you wish, sir.”

The car turned left, bright city lights falling away to darkness. Through the winding, twisting alleyways the glamour of downtown melted away to expose its raw underbelly; the piles of discarded waste and filth deemed unfit for the high life. Homeless, human and omnic, fled into the shadows as the car’s headlights illuminated the area.

A flicker grazed the back of Gabriel’s mind. He shook his head, quelling the flame before it even had a chance to burn. It was always the same.

“Sir?”

The car had stopped. Even from behind Gabriel could spy the glowing grandeur of the Jefferson. With its weathered brick façade and amber lights winking softly from the lofty windows, the Jefferson stood tall and firm in spite of its hundred-year antiquity. The location of tonight’s press conference couldn’t have been more apt, Gabriel thought, within a monument to endurance itself.

“Thanks.” Gabriel swung the door open, hastily sliding his credit chip across the alighted window. _Passenger total: $247.89… Please wait._ Gabriel shifted his feet, his wavering impatience rising. Gabriel let out a huff of relief when the pending transaction blinked to green.

The driver nodded. “We hope you’ll use our services again in the future, Mr. Reyes.” Without a response from Gabriel they drove off, the car’s headlights swallowed up by the urban gloom.

“Not with fares like that, I won’t.” Gabriel grumbled, jogging to the rear entrance as fast as his binding uniform would allow. He passed by scores of trashcans and parked holo-trucks as hotel employees unloaded the evening’s cargo.

Murky water splashed and seeped into his dress shoes and pants, leaving behind a distasteful odor and splotches. The crisp autumn breeze raked his face; its chill paling in comparison to the festering ice that knotted his stomach. With a glance of his shoulder, Gabriel shoved the door open, its groaning bulk rigidly yielding to his strength. He adjusted to the artificial light within a few blinks and immediately resumed his pursuit.

Gabriel gave no mind to his disheveled appearance or to the few employees that watched him with passing curiosity. Most went about their duties, too busy with their own hands to pay attention to a stranger in their midst.

He swiftly weaved through the labyrinth of containers stock area as hallways blended together. Muted brown gave way to stark white and silver. Concrete floors shifted to wood. Stinging heat from the kitchen peppered his skin, the noise of clamoring chefs and waiters ringing in his ears.

Gabriel spoke gruffly into his watch, frowning at the red _20:05_ scrawled across the screen. “Athena, find Commander Jack Morrison.”

“Commander Morrison is nearby.” Athena responded, “He’s located in the Continental Ballroom.”

“Put me through his communicator.” Gabriel vaulted over the counter, narrowly avoiding a dessert cart.

“Request denied. Communication mode is offline.”

Gabriel hissed, escaping the sweltering kitchen. “Godamnit Jack.”

Stately scarlet and gilded accents came into view, Gabriel noticing the give of plush, velvet carpet beneath him. Mirrors and golden frames lined the ornate hallway with oaken doors on either side. Gabriel slowed at the sight of the entrance to his left, the burnished plaque above reading _Continental Ballroom_.

Sparing a second to catch his breath, Gabriel quietly entered the ballroom. The massive hall had been filled with hundreds of chairs, each filled with media representatives and journalists. Scores of flashing cameras and holo-recorders aimed forward, their glassy lens reflecting the brilliant light of the stage.

A woman behind a podium stamped with the Overwatch logo and clustered by a dozen microphones stood in its center. Gabriel immediately recognized her as Jack’s assistant. She fielded the flood of questions from the audience as best she could; yet it was clear from her waning composure that she wouldn’t be able to withstand the mounting pressure for long.

Gabriel turned left towards the stage, careful not to draw any attention as he stuck to the shadowy fringes of the crowded hall. A few journalists on the edges of the crowd glanced at Gabriel in his wear, but were absorbed again in the rapid-fire pace of questions hurtled towards the podium.

He reached the steps, reaching the top to pull back the blue drape that led to the backstage. The thick curtain blocked out the oppressive, artificial light from the cameras and once again it didn’t take long for Gabriel to adjust his sight. Gabriel inhaled deeply, slowing his pounding heart.

“So. You came after all.”

Gabriel froze, his gaze drawn to the left towards the voice and figure that he knew by heart.

Jack lingered an arm’s length away from the stage, steps away from being thrust into the world’s spotlight. Jack reached for the curtain to clench the folds of cloth, gloved hands caressing the fabric. He looked clean-cut with his trademark Strike Commander uniform and bore his blues with a rigid composure.

“I didn’t think you would make it.” Jack remarked, voice never wavering from that stern tone. “Or that you would’ve known better to abandon this pointless pursuit by now.”

“I—“ Gabriel bit his tongue. Anger curdled from the bottom of gut, simmering at the cold indifference in Jack’s words. The way he talked to those beneath him; that voice reserved for those that held less influence than he did. It was the voice that Gabriel used to tease Jack about behind closed doors, away from prying eyes.

It was all a forced act. And Gabriel hated it.

“—I told you to wait, didn’t I?” Gabriel snapped, advancing. “We hadn’t finished interrogating our sources, if only you had just—“

Jack’s fist tightened around the curtain. “There wasn’t any time. The media… The world… they don’t adhere to our schedule. We have to address this before it hurts Overwatch’s reputation.”

“What the hell happened to ‘fuck-the-press-Morrison’?” Gabriel snorted. “When the fuck did you start catering to the vultures’ every whim?”

Jack stiffened as he let in a slow inhale. He untangled his grip from the curtain, hand falling to his side. Without looking behind, Jack stepped forward. “I’m late.”

As the spotlights cast the fringes of Jack’s hair aflame with a golden glow, Gabriel rushed to grab Jack. With an iron grasp Gabriel pulled, shoving him back into the shadows. Gabriel’s breath came out in a rush, muting his exertion at the force it took to force Jack back with his hands on his chest, “ _No_.”

Jack’s stunned face was immediately eclipsed by one of rage. “I am ordering you Commander Reyes, unhand me—“

Gabriel shoved harder. His chest hurt. Heat coursed through his trembling fists. “No.” Gabriel breathed. “Enough. Of. This. Bullshit.”

His unyielding force sent Jack sprawling backwards. He landed with a muted thud against the floor, abandoning all composure in an instant. Jack looked up; his disheveled appearance unable to disfigure the full might of his scorching glare that burrowed through Gabriel. A small fracture had finally widened in his façade.

It was all that Gabriel needed. A chance.

“You’re going to listen to me, Jack.” Gabriel reined back his fury for the moment. He pointed angrily at Jack to hide his trembling rage. “This is for your own damn good.”

Gabriel raised his watch to alight a broad holo-screen. He paced through the scroll of files that filtered through the white light: mission statements, arrest records, and lengthy manifestos. “Overwatch and Blackwatch have been following different targets for months; each with criminal or political ties that classified them as highly dangerous individuals—”

Jack’s voice cracked with weary sigh. “Not this again—“

“—Because for the longest time we’ve treated them as separate cases, unrelated to each other.” Gabriel continued, expanding the glowing data with a flick of his wrist. “No thanks to our divisions separately examining the data as isolated incidents.”

“We’ve been busy, dealing with more pressing issues—“

Gabriel drew up a globe with numerous dotted lines drawn from point to point. Red arcs stretched from Moscow, Beijing, Venice, and far too many to count. “But these similarities between our cases aren’t just coincidence: it’s all connected.”

Jack rose. “Gabriel—“

“It’s one group.” Gabriel insisted, racing over the flood of data, “The declaration on your life from this so-called group ‘Talon’? This has to be them!”

“Gabriel—“

Gabriel shut off the watch with a violent shake. “But you’re more than happy to call on their bluff, aren’t you? Ready to go out on a silver fucking platter!” Gabriel glared in defiance, heat from his clenched fists flowing into his veins to set his skin ablaze. Every pore in his body screamed to fight, to push, to force what he wanted out of this stubborn man.

Gabriel wanted to scream. Pressure built on the corners of his sight, his vision blurred. “Why are you doing thi—“

Jack’s gaze met Gabriel’s own. A light flickered behind his tired eyes; his face beset with heavy shadows and creases that made Jack look decades older. Gabriel was besieged with a flood of emotion; he hadn’t realized Jack’s blonde hair fade to a thinning gray. The more Gabriel searched, the more he noticed how hollow Jack had become. How little there was left.

Gabriel blinked as Jack placed his hand on his shoulder. His fingers dug into his shoulder boards, Gabriel jerked at the first tender contact they had had in months. An overwhelming wave of longing hit Gabriel and he faltered beneath the warmth.

“I have to do this.” Jack said, “It’s my job to preserve Overwatch.”

Gabriel put his hand over Jack’s, pleading with his eyes. “You don’t have to do this alone. I can…”

The warmth abandoned Gabriel as Jack brushed past his side. Gabriel turned, his chest aching at the agony that threatened to shatter him entirely.

“…No, Gabriel. You can’t walk this path with me.”

Jack stood in the wings to face the stage again, his outline ablaze with white light. Gabriel barely caught the trailing words uttered above a whisper: “You never had to.”

Then he was gone.

The sound of shuttering cameras and clamoring voices rushed over Gabriel. He shook off the deaf fog that had engulfed him, his ears now ringing with the full uproar of humanity.

_-Strike Commander Morrison! How do you respond to these allegations of Blackwatch corruption-_

- _lack of oversight from the United Nations-_

_-arrests of rogue agents in several countries-_

_-with the dissolution of Overwatch’s international funding-_

Jack cleared his throat, raising his hand. “Before I address these questions, I would like to make a statement on behalf of Overwatch. At the present, our future appears uncertain…”

Gabriel waited in the shadows as Jack continued with his assistant at his side. He numbly watched as Jack commanded the attention of the crowded hall with expert use of tone and expression. Flashing lights and shouted interruptions didn’t faze him. Betraying none of the hollowness that festered inside, Jack commanded the audience with his sterling gravitas and unflinching gaze.

His mask was whole again, unblemished. It was impossible to tell where the disguise ended and the truth began. Both were lost to Gabriel.

“…and I can assure you all,” Jack declared, “That we are far from finished with our work. Overwatch still has much to contribute to the advancement of humanity.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw as bile rose in the back of his throat. He turned away to retreat from the light, away from what killed him the most.

_BLAM-BLAM_

Gabriel froze, spinning around towards the stage. Jack’s assistant fell lifeless to the floor: two gaping holes in her chest. The crowd dissolved into utter madness.

Fear stabbed at Gabriel’s heart as Jack ducked behind the podium. Gabriel instinctively reached for his holster, but found nothing. Paralyzing dread flooded his veins.

A shadow ascended the stage. Hooded, masked, with a handgun raised.

Gabriel bolted for Jack. He raised his arms, abandoning all self-preservation. Time slowed. Every heartbeat was a dagger to his heaving chest. Gabriel pushed forward, hands extended for the man he could not reach.

The resounding click of a trigger echoed in the distance. Fire blazed across his shoulders.

“JACK—“


	2. Duty

“—JACK, GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Gabriel yelled, “THEY’RE COMING!!”

Jack dove behind a ruined vehicle, rattling shots ricocheting off the ground where he had stood moments ago. He swiped away the blond hair plastered to his brow, chest heaving. Jack clung to his rifle as his cover warped and shuddered with a volley of bullets from the approaching enemy.

With mechanical precision a squad of omnics advanced towards the pair. In rows they marched, their rust-orange paint shone with the fires consuming the bombed buildings on each side. There was no break in their ranks with each robot shoulder-to-shoulder, arm rifles raised.

“I can’t reach you, Reyes!!” Jack shouted, bracing against his wavering shield. “They got me pinned down!”

Gabriel’s heart pounded, gritting his teeth. “7 more blocks…7 more blocks…” He reloaded his rifle, tossing the empty magazine to the side. The click of loading ammunition was drowned out by the thunderous march.

His headset crackled to life. “Strike Unit 1 this is Falcon. Unit 7 is near your location and isn’t responding. The survivors of Units 6 and 9 have arrived at the rendezvous. Requesting sitrep.”

Gabriel grunted, “Falcon this is Strike Unit 1, we’ve been getting only white noise from Unit 7. We’re trapped between Harington and Oxnard, can’t turn back—” Gabriel slammed into pavement as a concussion blast exploded meters away from his concrete barrier. His ears rang. Iron and dirt welled up in his nostrils. Lungs, greedy for air, left him coughing up bitter ash. Gabriel reached for the rifle that spiraled out of his hands, shaking off the eerie buzz before the sounds of war came back in a rush:

“…evacuation … order… Strike Unit…”

Gabriel bent against the weakening concrete as droning death approached. One hand readjusted his headset as the other rummaged his belt cinched tight amongst the folds of his camouflaged uniform.

Warbled shouts cut through the fray. “…Reyes…Reyes!?!”

Gabriel let out a sigh as he pried forth a grenade from his belt. He rubbed the mottled, rough surface as his thumb set the dead orb alight with a flick. Its light readily blinked green, a slow, even pace. No more left.

“Yessir…” Gabriel breathed. “…Right away.” Green flashed to yellow.

Another volley of rounds shook the earth. Jack’s barking laugh reached Gabriel, “Let’s give these tin cans a taste of their own medicine!”

Gabriel cradled the flashing grenade, reeling his arm back as he dared to look beyond his shelter. The omnics were quickly gaining on Jack, who fired blindly at erratic rates. A handful had fallen amid the rubble as replacements swiftly filled their places. Stray bullets wouldn’t satisfy these brutes for long; a more personal, permanent touch was necessary.

Clusters of omnics swelled around the sides of the car. Rapid yellow blinks shifted to a glaring red. Gabriel cracked the explosive’s plastic shell, exposing the dark ooze beneath. “GET DOWN!”

Gabriel hurled the grenade into air. It soared, landing smack on the face of a marching Bastion. Black splattered across its glaring eye, the majority of the flashing grenade still intact. It froze. The marching stopped.

The Bastion units turned their sights from Jack and his cover to Gabriel with red, murderous eyes. Reloaded arm rifles clicked coldly into place.

Gabriel swallowed hard. He raised his weapon with a weary exhale. “Shit—“

Fire imploded from the tight cluster of Bastions, sending out a cascade of crackling electricity and burnt metal. Nozzle of his rifle smoking, Jack made a sprint for Gabriel.

The line collapsed as infectious fire spread from one unit to the next, engulfing the omnics with orange fire. Previously voiceless Bastions let out high-pitched screeches as they succumbed to the flame, Gabriel wincing at their piercing cries. Flailing their rifle arms with monotone cries, the omnics’ orderly assault deteriorated into a melted scrap heap.

Jack didn’t spare a glance back, weaving his way through the burning chaos. His army boots drummed across the scorched earth, kicking up plumes of dust in his wake.

A few omnics spared from the spreading scorch took notice of their escaping prey and aimed their sights on Jack.

“Damnit!” Gabriel fired at their scattered ranks without pause. His aim held true, sending a flurry of bullets at the surviving omnics. Gabriel felt his voice give out as he let out a scream, praying for the robots to take their prying eyes away from Jack. He didn’t realize how long the gap between them was until now, watching Jack flee from the omnics.

Forty meters… twenty meters… Almost…

Gabriel watched in horror as Jack’s victorious face slackened, a spray of crimson burst from his right side. Jack stumbled, using the last of his momentum to vault behind a crumbled wall. Bullets burst forth from the brick, showering Jack with powdered mortar.

“NO!!”

Gabriel didn’t realize he had abandoned his cover until he felt the scorching recoil of the rifle against his shoulder. He barreled forward, diving into the hail of gunfire. Gabriel breathed hard, his chest burning at the sight of Jack pinned against the wall.

Fire-ringed holes peppered the remaining omnic’s rust-colored armor as the last Bastions fell. Their glaring red eyes that once shone with murderous intent had faded to black. Dying echoes of gunfire lingered for a moment before vanishing, leaving behind sounds of the crackling fire and his own breathing. Gabriel barely noticed, only having eyes for Jack as he reached his leaning form.

Jack looked up at Gabriel’s arrival, a smile crossing his pale lips. Dark red coursed through his fingers as Jack kept a shaky hand on his side. “About… about damn time…” Jack took a sharp inhale as he stepped forward. His nostrils flared, blue eyes widening at the sight of his stained hand coated in blood. Gabriel felt his heart seize up as Jack’s legs buckled.

“Hey, hey take it easy—” Gabriel caught Jack before he hit the ground. He cradled Jack, propping him against the wall as he gently pried the rifle from his hand. “They grazed you a bit there.”

“That’s… that’s one way of putting it.”

Gabriel slowly removed Jack’s hand and peeled back the bloody uniform, grimacing at the gaping hole in his side. Drying crimson blotted the camouflage, dappling the shades of green with darkening red. Such a drastic wound would have ordinarily killed a soldier on impact. Basic dressings and gauze would slow the bleeding, Gabriel considered, but it was only a matter of time before Jack would need professional attention.

“You’ll live.” Gabriel said, reaching behind for his medipack. Gabriel wrapped up the wound as best he could, careful to pause at the slightest twitch from Jack.

“Of course I’ll live,” Jack chuckled dryly, “That’s what they made us for, remember?”

It was Gabriel’s turn to laugh. “’$10 million and change to make the finest soldiers the US Military has to offer: for no price is too high for our good ol’ boys in uniform.’”

“From the wise words of Pisshead McGee himself. God, I don’t miss that sorry bastard at all.” Jack reminisced, his blue eyes soft with memory. “Seems so long ago—”

Gabriel hastened his work, tugging at the dressing to secure the folds. He pulled down the uniform, averting Jack’s gaze to reach for his gun. “There. That should do it—“

Blaring electric shot through Gabriel’s headset: “Strike Unit 1, this is Falcon. What is your status?”

Gabriel said, “Falcon, this is Staff Sgt. Reyes reporting. We destroyed a unit of Bastions but in the crossfire Sgt. Morrison was badly wounded. Medical evac is requested—”

“Denied. Your zone is too hot for hovercraft landing. What is the status on Unit 7?”

Gabriel rose, putting a finger on the comm. “We haven’t heard anything since we last spoke, Falcon. Their radios have gone dead. I need to get Morrison to safety first.”

“You have limited time before the next swarm comes. You are ordered to locate Unit 7 to confirm they’re alive, Sergeant, and escort them back.”

A shard of ice burrowed into Gabriel’s gut, twisting his insides. “But—“

“Until that has been accomplished, or if the unit is confirmed KIA, those are your orders.” Falcon stated. “That’s all.” One stony click and Gabriel was left with static.

“It’s fine, Reyes. It’s okay.”

Gabriel looked down at Jack. A pile of ammunition lay bunched within arm’s reach, Jack discharging his rifle of the empty magazine. Rust stained the gray metal as Jack traced the length of the ammo. He rammed it inside with strained jerk. Sweat trickled down his temple, hues of gray and pallor replacing the color in his cheeks. His eyes burrowed into Gabriel with intensity that ebbed with each passing blink. “You have to go.”

Gabriel clenched his fist, shaking his head. “No, no, no, we are _not_ negotiating—“

“Look at me.” Jack strained, sliding the rifle across his lap. “I’m nothing but dead weight.”

“That’s not true, I can support you— we’ll rush back to the rendezvous together—“

Jack ground his teeth, air rushing out as he rolled back his pant cuffs. With trembling hands Jack turned over his legs to expose a piece of twisted metal jutting from his left ankle. “I can’t run with this mess.”

Gabriel didn’t move a muscle. He narrowed his steely gaze. “I’ll carry you.”

“For Christ’s sake… just fucking leave!” Jack raged, “There are soldiers that might need—“

“They’re dead already.”

Jack shook his head, disbelieving, “You don’t know—“

“No contact, no signs of life. You know I’m right.” Gabriel said, kicking aside chunks of brick to tower over Jack. His shadow dominated Jack’s figure, casting his face in darkness. “And you know you’ll be as dead as they are when the next swarm arrives—“

A snarling hiss deflated Jack as Gabriel yanked him up, hoisting his body across his shoulders. For a moment Gabriel wavered, muscles seizing underneath the weight. Jack’s warmth burned through his uniform, pulse rising with feverish murmur.

“Godamn… you…”

Shrill, inhuman cries pierced the air, followed swiftly by rumbling tremors in the earth. Clanging steel accompanied by sirens echoed through the shelled buildings.

Gabriel ran. Adrenaline coursed through his body, consciously willing every single step through numb instinct. He felt his hands tightening over the trigger of the rifle. His surroundings turned into blurred hues of black and gray. The passage of time lost all meaning. The grateful scorch in his lungs and muscles was his truth, the only thing pushing him forward.

Jarring shrieks sliced through the deafening fog. It came from behind, Gabriel couldn’t tell where, but unmistakably human. Ice jutted through the back of his skull.

“Strike Unit 1… status… Unit 7?”

Gabriel gasped, the ashy air clinging to his throat. A pressing weight far heavier than Jack choked Gabriel. The ebbing warmth against his back was nothing compared to the sounds of death swallowing him whole. Iron tendrils of apathy tugged at his heartstrings. Gabriel had to do what was right.

“…Dead.” Gabriel sputtered, head swirling. “All… dead. Meeting… rendezvous…”

Strings of words spit through the radio, but none of it reached Gabriel.

Inhale. Exhale. He tossed aside his rifle. His last magazine clattered empty to the ground. A handgun took its place.

Inhale. Exhale. Jack’s grip slackened. Hushed whispers grazed Gabriel’s ear, groggy and slurred.

“…please… don’t…”

Blackness. This was the end; it had to be.

_I… I wasn’t strong enough…_

A hand against his chest jolted Gabriel like an electric wire.

“…He’s awake!”

Gabriel drew a rattling breath and coughed. Noise and color swarmed his senses. The pounding in his head matched the shuddering whirr of propellers. Soldiers swirled around the edges of his vision. The sweltering air dripped with the hot stench of petrol and iron. Gabriel couldn’t muster a sound, unable to move, his exhausted body powerless to obey.

A helmeted soldier with a red cross band hovered over Gabriel. She tugged at his arm, peeling back his burnt uniform to expose his skin. She spoke again, but Gabriel was deaf to her rushed speech. “…ready…to…center… Morrison…”

Gabriel stiffened. He sat straight up, catching her hand in an iron grip. He croaked. “Where.”

Her mouth moved, pointing left.

He followed. Using the vestiges of his dwindling strength, Gabriel evaded her reach and hobbled mutely to the hovering stretcher.

Jack Morrison lay still. A standing IV pinched the crook of his elbow, his bare chest slowly rising beneath the mass of wrappings on his side. His uniform’s left leg was shorn from the knee down, another mesh of bandages wrapped snugly around his heel.

Gabriel kneeled beside the stand, grasping the IV for support as his weary legs gave out from under him. Gabriel stared transfixed at Jack, in awe at the trickle of color that blossomed in his cheeks, emphasizing his cheekbones. In his sleep, the worry lines vanished, leaving behind an almost cherubic complexion. His lips parted slightly, with a tendril of blond pressed against his forehead.

“Hot damn.” Gabriel chuckled softly, “Would you look at that…”

Jack stirred at the sound of his voice. Gabriel held his breath as his eyes finally opened. They shone bright blue, blinking with uncertainty as they finally focused on Gabriel. He cracked open his mouth, gargling out a gruff “Hello.”

A deep furrow crossed Jack’s forehead as Gabriel burst into laughter. “Hi there, stranger.”

Jack shifted, trying to lift his arm, yet failing rise higher than an inch. “Ugh… I feel like shit.”

“You’ve been through hell, Jack. Take it easy.” Gabriel rested his hand on Jack’s. His fingers gently entwined. His heart felt light; easing at the gentle grasp Jack did in return.

“Reyes…” Jack hesitated, “…Gabriel.”

Gabriel gave a small smile. “You’re going to be just fine.”

“I… I know.” Jack’s voice hardened. “The other Unit… Unit 7. What… what happened to them?”

Icy talons dug into Gabriel. The memories came rushing back: the cries, the screams. Gabriel’s head throbbed, a torrent of dark thoughts and emotions threatened to overspill the surface. What could’ve been done, who could’ve been saved…

“It was too late for them.” Gabriel lied. “As I said before.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry… it was my fault… my fault—”

Gabriel cut him off with a squeeze of his hand. “They were doing their duty, as we did ours: nothing to apologize for.”

“We did… our duty…” Jack closed his eyes as he drifted back to unconsciousness, mumbling. His hand went slack.

Gabriel murmured, “Yes, Jack. Yes we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter will be posted next weekend~


End file.
